Night Out With Robyn
by lbug257
Summary: Robin in this is a female, but the boys don't know that. Read about the guys night out. Or should we say the 3 guys and a girl night out. Superbird (Fem!Robin x Superboy) and Birdflash (Fem!Robin x Kid Flash) Decide who wins Robyn's heart. Conner or Wally? (Help pick what happens next. Review or PM it to me.)
1. Chapter 1

**This under up being from a dream I had. I couldn't help it, but I have to write about it.**

**Ok! Robin (Who is gender bender: Girl. Cause he looks like a girl to me), Wally (normal), Conner (normal), Kaldur (Also normal) and they are going to a Chinese buffet. And everyones knows there is sea food there, but Kaldur.**

**Also Robin real name will be Robyn (With a 'y' not a 'i') and nickname Dixie. (I don't use Robin's nickname when a boy because it's bad to say) Another no one will know Rob is a girl. (Well... Not at the begin.)**

**Also OCs. Josh, Cody, and Ann. Dixie's friends from school.**

***At Mount Justice- 6:31* Wally's POV**

"I'm so HUNGRY!" I screamed to the boys of my team.

Megan and Artemis went out on a girl night out.. At 5 AM! More like girls day out.

"Um.." I couldn't tell if Rob was sleeping or thinking. Stupid sunglasses.

I walked close to his ear and screamed, "HEY ROB! YOU AWAKE?!"

He jumped out of the chair and into a fighting stance. He looked around and got out of the stance.

"Um... I was thinking... Then I got bored.. Hey! Why don't we have a _guys _night out? I know this really sweet buffet place." Robin said guys in a funny way.

"I'm in..." Conner said in a quick and order way. "I didn't think Meg will be back to make supper."

"Me, too. It will be nice to have some guy time." Kaldur said to us.

I dashed off then came back. They were looking at me.

"Me, three." I said and got laughed at by Rob, a confused looked from Conner, and Kaldur was rubbing his head. "So... Were to Rob?"

***At Hung Kong~ Chinese Buffet in Hollywood - 7:00***

"Hung Kong Buffet!" Robin tossed is arm out from the hug he was giving himself.

"This place is pricey. Rob, how are we going to pay for this?" I asked because I will cost a lot.

"Well... I have lots of money to pay for this. Also it's half prince day for the buffet." Robin smiled. "So... Lets go inside."

**Now Robin's POV**

I noticed when we walked in my school friends.

'Why are they- All crap! They came here for summer vacation!' I thought to myself.

Barbs looked at me and smiled. She knocked on Josh and Ann shoulder and pointed at me.

I looked away. 'Don't you DARE point at me or say my name.'

"Robyn! Over here!" Ann yelled at me.

I sighed and looked at the boys. Wally smiled weirdly and waved me away. I walked to the group calling.

"Guys! I can't have you messing with me today." I whispered to them.

"Whose the boys you are with gurl?" Ann said as she waved to Wally, Conner, and Kaldur.

Wally smiled and waved back. Conner looked at her. Kaldur, I don't even know what to say he was doing.

"My friends from camp. They decided to have a guys night out." I looked at them with a worried looked, "Don't tell them about me being a girl."

"We won't tell. Pinky promise." We all did our pinky promise.

"Hey. Rob, can we get our table?" Wally made me jump. He was behind me. "Did I scare you?" He smiled at me.

"Yes." I said not really saying for what.

" For what?"

"Both."

We started to walk back to the group. When Ann ran back to me.

"You have your things?" Ann whisper into my ear.

"Yes. Don't talk to me about changing from my real ID to Richard." I whisper back.

She left me and I went back to my group. Conner looked at me, but stopped when I got closer.

'Weird... He been watching everyone closer now he feels that we are a team.' I thought to make me feel less weird.

"Let's go to the buffet. Oh! We have our table it's number 17 on B side." Wally said.

I walked between Kaldur who was happy to be here (So far) and Conner who will not look me in the eyes. Wally already ran ahead and was eating some food.

Kaldur looked at the food infront of us. I was taking coconut shrimp and he looked at it.

He slapped my hand. He looked at my plate of shrimp.

"Shrimp! Shrimp! Shrimp!" He yelled to people around us, "Deadly SHRIMP! Shrimp! Shrimp!"

"Well there is shrimp at a Chinese place." I said to him. Feeling embarrass he was pointing to plate.

Connet slapped Kaldur in the back of the head. Then we kelt on walking.

"AHHHH! FISH!" Kaldur yelled as we went to the sushi.

"Well.. I feel stupid." I said as I walked away from my leader.

I looked behind me to see Conner following me. He looked like a lost puppy. I smiled and lead him to the noodles.

"I like this stuff. I have a name for i-." I blushed, relizing I'm with my team not my school friends.

"What's the name for it? That you gave them." Connet eyes showed curious.

"Noonies..." I blushed thinking me would laugh at me.

He smiled at me. I see a different look from the others he gives.

"Hey guys! What you doing? Rob, you have noodles on your shirt." I saw Wally. I jump and looked at my shirt... With noonies all over it. Um.. I mean noodles.

"I'll be back. I have to clean my shirt. Take my food to the table and do NOT let Walls eat it." I said quickly giving my food to Conner.

I ran into the privite restroom.

"*Sigh*.. How did I do this?" I looked at my reflection with a wet paper towel in my hand.

_"Maybe it's Conner."_

My reflection answered.

I looked at it. Then wiped my shirt more. I sighed at my embarrassment.

I walked back out to the B side of the place. Conner walked to me.

"I couldn't keep Wally away from your food. So I got you more." He held it out to me. I took it.

"Thank you Conner." I smiled a real smile at him. Showing my loose front tooth.

He lead me back to the group at the table. Kaldur looking like he was going to throw up and Wally eating away. Yep! How I thought it would be.

I sat down and started to eat my dinner. Conner on the other side of the table, Wally to the right, and Kaldur to the left of me. It's weird to be here with people who think I'm a boy.

I looked around at them. Kaldur still doesn't look good. Wally watching each bit I that. Normal Walls. Then Conner... Looking at me. I don't know if he really is or not.

I looked behind me. It's a wall. I turn back around and he looks at Wally trying to take some of my food. He slapped Wally's hand and gave me back my bowl of noonies.

"It's ok. I'm done." I said and Conner frowned at me.

_Oh my! This is fun._

**Note: (READ THIS) I will make more if someone likes this and sends in a idea for this. Like what could happen and blah blah. I have no ideas for this. So yeah help. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This under up being from a dream I had. I couldn't help it, but I have to write about it.**

**Robin (still Robyn), Wally, Conner, and Kaldur are now going to a movie and GAMESTOP! (All you video games lovers hands up and scream- Don't scream at the computer you weirdos!)**

**The movie is Harry Potter: The Half Blood Prince. (Wally picked it)**

***At the Movies-9:30* Robin's POV**

"Let's watch Harry Potter." Wally yelled. It really hurt my ears.

Conner looked at me and back at the movie Wally pointed to. "Sure. As long as everyone else is in."

"I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Kaldur yelled waking me up from my sleep walking, I fall down. "Are you ok Robin?"

A man looked over at us. "Miss are you ok?" He said as he helped me up.

"Um.. I'm a boy..." I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a girl," He said quickly.

"Yeah, Rob you do look like a girl." Wally said to me with a slap on the back.

"Let's just watch the movie." I feel like crap.

Kaldur and Wally walked to get our tickets. Leaving me with Conner. Who was smiling to himself.

"What you smiling about, big guy?" Did I really just say that to him?

He turned and smiled at me. "I thinking about what the movie will be like..."

"But you seen movies before. What's different?" Don't demand him to tell you. Just ask nicely.

"No Megan to ask if I know what's going on or no Artemis to always talk to me. Just my guys and me." He stopped smiling. "Robin? Weird question to ask cause I may know the answer.. Are you a boy or a girl? Cause I over heard you and the group of people at the buffet."

"I'm a... Oh! Wally and Kaldur have our tickets! Let's go watch the movie!" I ran away from Conner. I feel hot and sweaty.

I walked to Wally, who was buying food. He smiled and gave me somethings to hold.

"Um... Wally, can I talk to you?" I was looking around the food in my arms.

"Sure!" He turned around with some food in his hands, "What's is it about?"

"Do you know what a Tomboy is?

"No? Why Was that girl a Tomboy?" Wally was talking like I said 'Hey! I'm gonna die today and this is the last time we will talk.'

"I'm.. No, she wasn't."

"What's a Tomboy? Rob." Wally doesn't know what a Tomboy is. 'OMG! Mind, don't you ever do that again.'

"Wally, a Tomboy is a girl who likes and does boy things. She would like to and play videos games. Maybe doing burping contest with her buddies." I looked at him. He not moving. 'Is he ok?'

"Take off your sunglasses.." Wally said calmly.

"What?"

"Take off your sunglasses or I'll take them off of you."

"Um... Ok?" I reached up to take off the glasses.

Conner stopped my hand from doing that. He frowned then let go. I looked awhile. Then I took them off.

I looked around at the now three boys looking at my dark blue eyes. I felt they were to close. I looked at each ones face.

Wally: He had a look on saying I never seen that. His green eyes the happiest I ever seen them.

Kaldur: He had a look on that said like home. He looked lost in a blue sea of which are my eyes.

Finally Conner: He looked closer then everyone else. "They look the same color as my eyes," He was the only one that was speaking to me. He looked at me closer then another.

I smiled at them. Putting my glasses in Conner's hands. I stood up and pointed to our movie area.

We walked in to the movie. I sat in the back between Wally (who is at the end to leave at any time to get food) and Conner (who is looking at my glasses then my eyes). I smiled at him when I saw him look at me again. He blushed and looked away.

In the most scariest part of the movie, there was a scream from a girl. Conner looked at me worried. Not me nor him screamed.

"Hey! It wasn't me." I whisper to him. I pointed down the row.

We looked at Wally. Nope! The girl next to him. Nope! Kaldur? What?! Were is he?

I looked at the floor under the sits and he was crawled up in a ball under my sit.

"Hey. You ok?" I said as I pet his head.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes.." He answered.

Once the movie was over, we scooped up Kaldur off the floor. Were he was most of the movie.

"Let's go to GameStop. I want to see if they have.. This game." I said to the boys.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Conner looked me in the eyes. He held out my sunglasses.

I took them nicely. Putting them back on. "Thank you. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked after Wally and Kaldur walked away.

"What gender are you? You were going to say, before you stopped yourself." Conner began to sniff the air. "Um.. Do you want ice-cream?"

"Um... OK... Also, I'm a girl." I said.

He stopped in his tracks. "G-g-girl?!" He said quietly.

I walked up to him. "Yup! That's why I don't things that would involve no shirt or no pants. I need to keep this part hidden."

He laughed at my hand motion that went down my body. "So... What's your name or nickname?"

"I can't tell you." I said and Conner frowned.

"Oh.. Ok." He said.

"Her nickname is DIXIE!" Cody jumped in front of us.

"OMG! Cody get out of here!" I yelled as I ran to the blonde haired boy.

"Dixie? Um.. Cute." Conner said which stopped me in my tracks. He kept on walking.

"C-c-c-c-c-cute?!" I was blushing hard.

I ran up to Conner. He gave me vanilla. I smiled, knowing I'm not allowed to have sugar.

"Are you sure Bats will allow you to eat that?" Cody was still there with us.

"Yes! I'm allowed." I said eating the ice-cream.

We ate the ice-cream, then went to GameStop. Wally was talking to the girl at the counter. Maybe flirting. Kaldur was playing the a superhero game for the Xbox.

I walked up to the counter. "Um.. Excuse me, but do you have Call of Duty; Black Opts 2?"

"Oh! Yes Miss. We do have that game. But the last one is on hold for Robyn." She said.

"That's me and why does EVERYONE think I'm a girl." I said to her.

"OH! So sorry!" She got the game for me. "Again, so sorry."

"It's ok." I said. "Come on! We have to go!"

* * *

**REVIEW!  
Also help me with the next chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The couple is.. Or should I say couples are...**

**Conner x Robyn x Wally**

* * *

**Now the episode... Robin (Robyn), Wally, Conner, and Kaldur go... LASER TAGGING! Well, someone afaird of the dark, kids are knocked out on the floor, and lots of people are just not winning.**

**Thank you Chalnatelle for helping me decide what to do!**

***At the mall at Hollywood- 11:27* (Wow! It's way past Robyn's bed time! Bats gonna spank you for being up so late.) Robin's POV**

I looked at the boys beside me. I holding back a yawn. Man! Does that hurt!

Conner yawns and everyone else, but me, does too. Don't tant me!

"Man! Rob you are strong! You haven't shown any signs that your-"I yawned the loudest of all of us. Making Wally stop talking. "I WIN! Hand over my money." He holds out his hand to Kaldur, who gives him 50 dollars.

"You made a bet? On what?" I asked to the boy dancing and the one frowning.

"On if you would yawn or not.. I didn't know you would yawn..." Kaldur said to me.

"LASER TAG!" Wally screamed beside my ear. "LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

"Yes! Let's play laser tag." I said smiling and rubbing my hands together.

"I'm in!" Conner said smiling.

"Why do we play tag with laser?" Kaldur asked looking at the sign.

"Well.. Really you use this really high powered light...{Time skip as Robyn talks}... When it's hits this senator on your suit you are there for out." We are all in the our suits (Laser tag suits) and I explained the rules. "Also the place we are at is called Darkness, because there will be no power what so ever. Well, not counting the laser guns."

Kaldur runs off. Conner nods and walks away. Wally looked at me smiling.

"You and me on a team, dude?" He smiles the 'Wallace West' smile I'm use to seeing.

"Yeah! Um.. I think this is an awesome place." I was really thinking to myself.

"Why is that?" Wally asked as the lights start to go down.

"Because.. No one can see you coming.." I said right before I did my prized Robin laugh.

Then the lights were out.

I looked around.. I can see everyone. Wally looking around, not knowing were people was and stepped to me. Conner walking around... Without a laser gun. Why that? Kaldur..

OMG! He has lights all over himself... He is hiding in a corner... With the lights reflecting off the wall and the cart.

"LET'S THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The income blared.

Lights shot at Kaldur as soon as it started. He ran screaming. Soon his suit was flashing red.

_And he is...OUT!_

I looked around for Conner. He was running to this kid, who may be between 15 to 18.

Then Conner **POUNCHED **the kid... He was out cold.

_That's not how I told you how to play the game!_

"Hey. Let's tag out the kids Conner knocked out." Wally said to me.

"Sure! But make sure NOT to get punched." I smiled as he yells 'Yeahhoo!'.

I ran to get the left side as he did the right. There a lot of people knocked out on the floor. He surprised me knocking out kids. Soon Wally and me met at the back of Darkness.

"Um.. Wally what do we do once we are the last to people?" I asked him.

"Draw off!" He said to me.

Out of no where, everything blackout... Not the lights going out because I can see in the dark, no no. I blacked out!

_"Robin! Are you ok?!" _Wally voice came to my head.

_"Dixie! I'm so sorry!" _Conner said to me. Forgetting me being a girl is a secret.

_"His name isn't Dixie." _Wally said to him.

_"HER name isn't Dixie. Her nickname is Dixie." _Conner if I could move and SEE I would totally hit you.

_"ROBIN A GIRL?!" _

_Cat is out the bag._

***At the Mount Justice- 5:42 AM* Still Robin's POV**

"Ugnn..." I sat up in the bed in my room.

There are Flash, Kid Flash, Superman, Superboy, Batman, and Robin posters every where. A Batman blanket and pillow cask. No female heroes or the ones I really don't want in my room.

"You totally like male heroes, Robby." Wally made my nickname sound like a gi- He knows!

"Well.. Robyn is a female. Aren't heroes very attractive to females?" Conner said.

"I think you guys need to stop taking about my daughter." Batman or _dad _said.

"Sorry Batman.." Both the boys said.

"Honey.. Are you ok?" Dad asked me.

"Yes. How was I knocked out?"

"Why don't you ask Superboy that?" He said as he walk out the room.

I looked at Conner. He looked down at the ground.

"I, um.. Hit you during the game... Wally won. I quit after you were out cold." He looked me in the eyes or sunglasses.

"Is-it-true-you-a-girl?" Wally said really fast

"Yes.." I stood off to the side of the bed. "I'm Robyn Joann Grayson Wayne, but you can call me Dixie." I held out my hand for a hand shake.

"Wallace Rudolph West at your service. Call me Wally." Wally bowed at me and I laughed at him.

"Conner Kent. I have nothing else to say." Conner said to us.

There was a loud bang on the door. I'm guessing Kaldur. What do you think?

We opened the door to see a Kaldur down on the floor with a goose egg on his forehead. (A big bump is a goose egg.)

"You ok?" I asked.

"Robins 3 there is why?" I think he meant 'why is there 3 Robins?'

"There only one of me." I said to him.

Artemis and Megan came to the door where Kaldur was on the floor talking backwards.

"You ok, Robin?" Artemis said.

_"Robin are you really ok? You were out for about 5 hours." _Meg mind link with me.

"Yeah.. I'm ok." I said to them.

"Hey! Maybe we can have another _guys _night out?" Conner said.

"Yeah. I'll love to." Wally and I said at the same time.

"Walls, took the words out of my mouth!" I yelled and he blushed.

"Too, me." (Me, too.) Kaldur is still messed up.

I walked back into my room pushing Wally and Conner out. "Sorry I need more sleep."

* * *

**Review please and 254 views. Yeah**

**So sorry Robyn for getting you knocked out.**


	4. Night Mission Part 1

******Night Mission Part 1**

******Robin (Robyn), Wally, Conner, and Kaldur are going on a... Night mission! Well... They aren't on it yet. They are just getting it from Bats and arriving there at the mission site.**

******Here's apart of the episode! (Note;: This is not how it may be put in the story)**

**Batman: Be careful, team. Really you, Robyn!**

**Robyn: DADDY!**

**The boys: DID YOU JUST CALL HIM DADDY?!**

**Robyn and Batman: YOU AREN'T PART OF THIS! (BAT-GLARES!)**

* * *

***Mount Justice- 8:45 PM* Robin's POV**

"Team, come here! We have missions for you!" Dad said to the team over the radio.

"Coming!" We yelled. I almost yelled 'coming daddy.'

When I arrived, Dad.. BATMAN, I mean Batman! Was talking to the others. Wait! How am I last?

"ROBIN! You are late!" Batman (yes I called him the right thing) said.

"Sorry..." I mumbled tirly.

"You should be! You made everyone!... Late? Are you ok? Do you need to sleep more, honey?" Batman asked.

"No I don't..*Yawn*.. I'm fine..." I said to him.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Baby, if you need sleep just tell me. You were out a long time and normal after that, someone needs a lot of sleep."

"I already slept over 10 hours.-*Yawn*- I don't need more sleep." I whispered back.

Kid Flash walked to us. "Is this a father-daughter moment, or can we get our mission?" He said to us.

"Kid Mouth, we are about to leave for our missions." I said as I bat-glared at Kid.

"Team! The girls will be on one mission and the _boys _on another." Bats looked at me as he said boys, so I'm going with da' boys. "Artemis and Miss Martian will be doing a mission in Star City. Green Arrows will tell you about it when you get there." They nodded and left to go to Star City. "Now, for your guys mission. It's at the North Pole."

"We'll get frozen! We couldn't just go to the mission in Star City?" Kid Flash said rudely.

"You could have gone if you were willing to dress up as girls!" Batman yelled at Kid.

"That would have be easy for Robin, who won't of had to change her name." Superboy said, which made two bat-glares go his way. "Never mind."

"You will be taking information from an unknown place." Batman said to us, "Be careful, team. Really you, Robyn!"

"DADDY! Don't say that in front of the team." I yelled at him. OPPS! I called him daddy.

"DID YOU JUST CALL HIM DADDY?!" Kid Flash and Superboy yelled, while Aqualad yelled it backwards.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T PART OF THIS!" Dad and me yelled together at the boys, both of us doing bat-glares.

"Look Robyn, I didn't want you getting hurt or having other things. Don't forget your things. Normal things, fighting things, _special_ things.." He whisper to me, but Superboy heard.

"What are special things for a girl?" Superboy asked Kid Flash. Which made Kid Flash spit out his drink and me blush hard.

"WE ARE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS!" Kid Flash screamed. Then he ran off.

I looked at my father figure. "Well.. Thanks for the embarrassment in front of my friends.." I said as I walked off to see were the boys went.

"Robyn, I didn't-!" He started before I cut him off.

"YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! WHEN I BECAME CLOSE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE!" I then ran off.

_Always does this..._

_He always does something..._

_Man! Were is Wally and Conner?..._

_Even Kaldur would do.._

Why is my reflection talking to me again? Like REALLY?

Why do I want the boys...

_I miss THEM..._

_Get them..._

OK! I may need more sleep...

"DIXIE! Hey your right it's fun to say." kid Flashed called to me or Conner. IDK.

**STOP SAYING GIRL THINGS MIND!**

"Let's get going!" I yelled grabbing Kid's and Conner's hands.

***The North Pole- 10:48 PM***

I looked around. It's night time. Then.. The cold hit me. Like Conner did, but not as hard.

"IT'S COLD!" I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I could help you with staying warm." Kid said stepping to me.

"NO! I can!" Conner stepped to me also.

Then both of them were hugging me.

"No! I can help her!" Kid yelled.

"NO! I want to!" Supes yelled at him.

"Guys what about me?" Kaldur was normal now.

"Uhhh..." We said.

"NO! I WANT TO HELP HER!" Supes and KF yelled.

"Ugnn..." I made that sound.

"Dixie, you ok?" The boys making me in to sandwich.

"Yeah... I'm ok with both your guys help." I said to them and they smiled.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Kaldur yelled at us.

"Come on and join the hug." I said, but the boys hugging me already just growled at him.

"Never mind..." He did a super sad face.

**_Will be continued_**

* * *

**383 views! YEAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I love you guys who reads this. Well... REVEIW!**


	5. Night Mission Part 2

******Night Mission Part 2**

**Last time we were with our heroes they were in the North Pole! And there was of who will help Robyn, but they're cool now.**

**They may not get to the fighting part, but will be in side the place. There will be lots of talking.**

**Not really important: I'M A BETA READER NOW!**

***North Pole-10:50 PM***

"Ow! Guys be careful with the hugging." I said to KF and Supes. Kaldur standing off to the side pouting. "Kaldur do you see anything?" I said to him with my head on Wally's shoulders and I could feel the anger in Conner.

"Nothing, but this huge building! MOVE YOU BUILDING, SO I CAN SEE!" Aqualad yells at the building.

I ran out of the hug and the boys cried. I took the look to the building he was talking about.

"That's it! Guys, that building is what we need to go to... Stop looking were you shouldn't be looking." I said to the two drooling boys behind. I was on my smouthe at the time.

"Robyn, who do you think I'd strong, ME or Supes?" I pointed at Suprboy. "Who do you think is faster, Supes or me?" I pointed at the red hair head talking to me. "Who do you think is HOT?"

"Ah!... Um... I don't want to sa-say that." I don't want to tell you who I'm in love with. "Both?" Please take that!

"No! Pick one of us not both of us!" KF said a bit anger. I was blushing hoping no one would know.

"Hey! Maybe she doesn't want to tell because it will show who she likes. If you noticed in her room she had a equal number of poster, but one of us wa more." How did he notice! I only have 4 more of... Don't think it! "I don't know Kid Flash. We'll find out."

"Let's move in... Well. Come on!" I said as I got up.

I heard three sounds as I got up. One wa an 'oh!', other was a 'nice!', last one was the sound of something ripping. Not a fart. (Ah! Fart! Ah!) But clothing.

_Uhm! My cape and pants! Hopeful not my undies, too!_

"Don't look!" I screamed at the boys.

Then someone's hands are giving me something. I turn to see Superboy handing me a cape.

"I... Um... Had a cape, but it's to small for me. So... Here!" The cape had a hood and was yellow. It will totally work bro!

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I jumped into Supes chest giving him a hug.

I broke the hug and took off my normal cape. Giving it to KF and taking the new one from Supes. I put it on and put up the hood. Then I smiled at the two.

"Were is Aqualad?" I asked as my smiled disappeared.

We turned around to see Aqualad going to the building. We started to run after him. Soon we were beside the aqua-teen.

"You said go." He said to me.

"Yeah. But you are the leader." I said.

"Today... You are the leader, Robin." Aqualad said as we stopped behind a snow like car thing.

"I'm the le-le-leader today... Yeahoo!" I yelled.

"So... What's the plan, Robby?" Kid asked.

"Here the plan..."

***Inside the Building- Alfa Group/ Robyn and Kid Flash***

"Kid, again. We will go to the max computer and get the infor Bats-." I tried to finsh, but there is a superfast red head that doesn't know when to stop.

"Don't you mean ~Daddy~?" KF said to me.

"Let's just get going..." I said to the annoyer of my life.

We ran to a computer room. So many computers, so little time.

"Um... What computer is the max computer?" KF asked.

I walked up to a computer. Kc-037 was the thing on the side.

"None of these are... I'll hack one to see were the max computer is." I connect my holographic computer to Kc-037.

"Anything yet?" KF asked.

"Yes... It's on sub-level 74. Room 062. Let's go." I said about to walk out.

Kid Flash picked me up and put me on his back. "This is way faster than walking."

***Beta Group/ Superboy and Aqualad* Superboy's POV**

Robyn put me in charge of the beta group because she said Aqualad is acting weird. And she is right!

"Aqualad... When Robin sends us the files, we will look to see if there are anything we need to take. You got it?" I asked as he was hitting is head on a wall for the fourth time.

"Me got it." He mumbled.

We sat waiting. Ideas popped into my head. Should I talk to Aqua about them? Let's give it a try.

"Um... Aqualad... Can I ask you some questions?" I asked.

"You just asked me one. So, go ahead." He said nicely.

"How can you tell if you like someone or LIKE like?" I asked him.

"Listen here, Superboy. Do you feel funny around this person?"

"Yes..."

"Do you like being area them?"

"Yes..."

"You LIKE like them."

"I!... Um... Urm..." Was all I could say.

"Is it Robin? I know about Rob being a girl." He said to my surprised.

***Back with the Alfa Group* Robin's POV**

We are now on sub-level 74 looking for the room. There are so many rooms and the Beta group is waiting.

"FOUND IT!" Kid Mouth yelled to me.

"Good job!" I yelled back to him.

We opened the door to find three guys, who are huge! HUGER THAN SUPERMAN! And they are ready for a fight.

"Welcome Robin and Kid Flash. Welcome to your dooms." A guy behind the big guys.

"Uh... We weren't here to get killed." KF said.

I pulled out the holographic computer and signaled the Beta group radio for help. There is no way we will make it against three elephants.

***With the Beta Group* Superboy's POV**

"We got a signal from Robin! It said 'Help! We are going up against huge guys like elephants. On sub-level 74, at room 062. Come quick!' They need our help!" I yelled to my teammate.

"Let's go Dusty." Aqualad had dust made into a bunny.

"Dust bunny..." Was what I said before we ran to a elevator.

* * *

**Yes! I'm a beta reader!**

**Sorry about that. Ok! 667 views! Yeahooooo-oooooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-oooooooooooo! **

**I love all you. Also I made a forum about Fem!Robin please look it out.**


	6. Night Mission 3

******Night Mission Part 3**

**Now is the fight scene (Well.. I don't count it for that.). Also the end of the mission.**

**My forum that I talked about in the last one is Young Justice Contest & RPing! Fem Robin.**

* * *

***North Pole-11:27* Robyn's POV**

I looked up from my computer to see one of the elephants guys coming to me. I jumped back, rolling on the floor.

"HA! You missed me! Awe poop!" He pulled out a hammer bigger than Kid Flash's appetite.

I looked at Kid. He was busy with one of his own. I noticed Aqualad was here... Holding a bunny made out of dust.. (DUST BUNNY! LOL!) Were Supes?

The guy was about to hit me when I wasn't looking, when Superboy stopped the hammer. He smiled at me. Then tossed the hammer at KF's guy.

_OH! That was... Wow! Just WOW!_

"You said you needed help. Also ignore my buddy with the dust rabbit name Dusty." He said as he stood beside me.

"HEY! I could have taken out my guy without your help!" Kid was bawling.

"Hey! Robyn was the one that called us!" Supey yelled as he hit the hammerless one.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND FIGHT THE BAD GUYS!" I yelled as I bird-a-ranged a axe flying at me. Which exploded.

"SORRY ROBIN!" They yelled to their leader for a day.

"Kid! Make a tornado around them to get them together. Supes! Keep the Elephants guys in the circle. Aqua... LAD! When I toss a bird-a-rang in there, you blast water in there. Then we will think after that!" I said over our radios.

Kid start to make a tornado. He started off really slow and spaded up. The Elephants guys were trying to get out of the circle to see us.

That's when Superboy would hit them in the face. One tried to come out leg first, but soon landed on their butt.

Finally, it's Aqualad and my turn. We pulled out our weapons. I stood on the right side, closest to the door. Aqua atood on the left closest, to the max computer.

"READY!" We raised our weapons. "SET!" Put them into ready position. "GO!" I tossed a Bird-a-rang into the tornado as Aqualad blasted water into it.

There was screams. When KF stopped making the tornado, the Elephant guys were knocked out.

"No! My pretties. Why did you.. NOT WIN FOR ME?" The random guy ran down. He is smaller than me.

"Hello..." Kid said to him.

"How dare you hurt them!" He yelled.

"What is your name? Villain or real.. Doesn't matter." I said to him.

"I AM GEN POOL! I can remake any ones gens to make them into someone or something else!" He is totally full of himself.

"Well... Gen Pool, you are unarrests. We will take you to Batman-." I had more to say, but Gen Pool.

"NO! NOT BATMAN!" He screamed and tried to run, but KF got to him.

"I'll get to the max computer and download the things." I said to my team.

I started to download as I listen to Kid Flash and Superboy TRY to whisper.

"Dude! I think she was checking me out." KF said to Supes.

"Why would she do that? You're not what she think is strong and we are both hot to her." Supey said.

I wish this was easier to say... But I can't tell them.

"What?! We re not equal! Super Dork!" Kid, I wouldn't do that.

"Kid Mouth! I'll make sure you never say that again if you do, you will never see your pretty girls again, because you will have no EYEBALLS!" He screamed the last part.

"Guys.." I start to pretend to cry.

"ROBYN!" They ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

I looked at Aqualad holding Dusty and calling my Daddy. I smiled to myself as the boys wiped my tears.

"Sorry, so very sorry. I just felt really sad that you guys were fighting." I wiped the fake tears away.

"We won't fight any more today." KF said to me.

"OK! Batman said he is coming." Aqualad said petting Dusty.

"Now, who is this?" I said petting the bunny made of dust.

"This is Dusty." He said to me.

"He cute." I said to the Aqua-weirdo.

"Team! Let's go!" My Daddy said to us. Yes! Home!

***Mount Justice-2:47 PM***

"You guys did very good. Even you Robyn." He pet me on my head.

"Thank you. There was some differences in this, but we got over." I said as I looked over at the teen males in the room.

Wally walked to me. "Robyn will do a guys night with me? Like just us." He asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure! But first I need to sleep." I said as I decided to go home, not to the room here. "See you tomorrow." I waved goodbye.

* * *

**REVIW!**

**Sorry about that. Ok! 840 views! More yeahooooo-oooooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-oooooooooooo! **

**I love you all!**


	7. Date With Wally! Part 1

******Date with Wally?! Part 1**

**Remember, that Wally asked Robyn out on a guys night, but it's way different from what Robyn thought it would be.**

**Check out my forum, Young Justice Contest & RPing! Fem Robin.**

* * *

***Wayne Manor-8:47 AM***

I was in my bed dreaming of my hero. I like everything about him. I'm told somethings I smile in my sleep. That's because I'm dreaming of my hero.

My hero. Is awesome! He is just something to blow your mind away.

"Robyn? Are you here? Alfred said your room is around here." Ugrn.. Wally let me sleep. I'm dreaming about..."Oh.. Your asleep. Maybe I should wait down-." He stops his whispers.

I roll to side of the bed where the door looks at my bed. I'm wearing a tank top, shorts, and have a blanket covering half my body. I must have bed-head.

"Mistress Robyn, wake up. Master Wallace is here." I grunt at Alfred.

"I thought it was a night out Wally." I said as I sat up. "Not a day out."

"I.. Um... Thought yo-yo-you would like to spend a day." Wally was looking worry.

I got up out of my bed and looked at the men at the door. One was blushing and the other was symbol me to pull up my shirt.

Alfred walked up to me and whispered, "Mistress Robyn, pull up your shirt. We can see things we shouldn't."

I quickly pulled up my shirt. "Leave my room, so I can get dress."

"Yes, Dixie." Wally said, still red faced.

I put on a pink sleeveless blouse, a red and yellow jacket, and black skinny jeans. I decided to put on some make-up. Dark blue eye-shadow, pink lipstick, and massacre.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Sexy girl friend. _

My reflection is at it again.

_Uh.. Why won't you talk to me. Well.. bye then._

Did my reflection just DISAPPEAR?!

I run do the steps and bumped into Walls-man.

"I'm so..." He looked at me. "Sorry..."

Look Wally, I know I have big things on my chest, but no need to act like they are new.

"No... It was me. I am sorry." I said to him.

"Well.. we should get going..." He smiled at me.

"Were to?" I like him in the eyes.

"You'll see.." He laughed to himself.

"You sound like a donkey." I said to him. He stopped laughing.

***At an unknown place- 12:00 PM***

"Wally, can I take off the blindfold?" I asked the red head.

"In a minute.. Is everything ready?" He whispered to someone.

"Yes, Mister West. Hope you and your date have a good time here." A girl said to him.

"She's not my date. We are just friends." He said to the lady, that I can't see. "Ok! Now you can take of your blindfold!"

I reached up and took it off. I saw Wally's very happy face, the lady face smiling, and a member only area.

"Wally... Were are we? Cause this place is C.O.O.L!" I said hugging Wally.

"He... We are at the C.O.L.F.R." Wally said. "The Country Only Leading Family Resort."

"That's funny." I said very happily.

"See you two at couple dance tonight." The lady said.

Wally blushed and mumbled, "Why won't you listen to me."

"Wally! I love to dance! Can we go there? Please!" I do love to dance.

"Slow dance? Robby, I can't dance..." He said as embarrassed as I was the night I was first asked to.

"Don't worry! I'll teach you." I said to him as I took a hand.

"But there no music." He said looking around.

"Hey! Mister! Can you play a slow song right now?" He thumbs up to me and the song began.

I placed Wally hand on my hip and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked worried for just the action.

"Now, step back. I'll say one. Step foreword, I'll say two. Step to the side, I'll say three." I said toe the boy looking at our feet.

"What about the others numbers?" He asked me.

"We don't need them. Now, one." We stepped back. "Two." We stepped back. "Three... OW!" He stepped on my foot.

"I'm so very sorry!" He said fast, but in human speed.

"It's ok. Ok... One. Two. Three." We did all of it with no mess up. "One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three," We started to speed up.

"Hey! This really easy!" He said to me as he spin me in a circle.

"Yes it is." We stopped inches from each other face. We smiled and pulled away slowly.

"Thank you, Robyn for teaching me how to dance." Wally said to me smiling.

"You are welcome. Let's get some food. I'm hungryyyyyyyyy." I said as my stomach growled like a dog.

"Me, too!" Walls screamed.

"You are always hungry." I smiled at the red head.

"Well.. I'm HUNGRY!" He screamed louder.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry about that. Ok! 902 views! More yeahooooo-oooooooooooooo-ooooooooooo-oooooooooooo! **

**I love you all!**


	8. Date with Wally! Part 2

******Date with Wally?! Part 2**

**Robyn and Wally are out on a day out. (Other people would call it a date!) This part is... Oops! I cant tell you!**

* * *

***C.O.L.F.R.-1:17 PM***

I'm texting Dad about who I like trying not to let the eating hog with red hair bedside me see. __

"Dad! I can't really talk right now about me liking that person because I'm with HIM, right now!"

I didn't get a text back from that one. Does he know I'm with the sloppy haired red head?

"Robyn, you ok? You have been looking at your phone for a few minutes..." He said looking at my phone.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Hey, the dance is about to start soon.. Should I change into a dress?" I asked wanting to know the answer for what he wants, because really I do NOT wear dresses.

Wally just looks at me awhile. "S-s-sure... But where will you get it?" He asked. He likes dresses. Remember that Robyn Joann Grayson Wa-Awe forget your name!

"I don't know." I looked around. I saw a clothes shop. "Maybe there..."

"Sure! I look foreword to dancing with you." He blushed. "No... It's not like I like to dance with you..." He blushed hard.

"Well... I like to dance with you..." I moved closer to him. "And I like to be around you."

He blushed and then he smiled evil. "So do you think I'm hotter then Conner?"

"Maybe... Do you think I'm hotter then Meg or Artemis?" I didn't realized what I said tell I thought about it.

"Yes!" He stopped and looked arounded. He looked at me and smiled. He lowers his eyes lids. I felt my do the same. We started to lean in to each other and our eyes began to closed.

We were about to kiss when there was someone talking. They said, "WALLY! Who is this girl and why are you guys going to kiss?" I know that loud mouth from anywhere. Artemis.

Wally and me quickly pull away from each other. I was blushing, only looking at people shoes.

"You are inlove with ME?! Remember!" Artemis was screaming.

"I NOT inlove with you! You always pushed me a side! And so what if I kiss this girl who is name ROBYN with a 'Y' not an 'I'!" Wally was standing now.

He looked Artemis in the eyes. He got down on his knees to be leveled with my face. Then we kissed. Our eyes were closed. He tasted like chocolate and strawberries. It is very yum to taste.

We pulled away slowly. He looks at me, waiting for something. I smile a goofy smile.

My first kiss is with my best friend. I always dreamed over this!

"How dare you Wally! Cheat on me!" Artemis yelled to the world.

"We never dated. You said I was useless to your meaning of life. So go suck an egg." He was still looking me in the eyes.

Artemis screamed as she ran off. We looked at her.

"You kissed me..." I said to Wally.

"Yes, I did." He said smiling. "I love you, Robyn."

I blushed. I was never told that. I then got up and ran from the table.

I'm so sorry Wally. I just lost it.

* * *

This is the shortest yet. 1085 Views! Yahoo! See you later. 


	9. Date with Wally! Part 3

******Date with Wally?! Part 3**

**Robyn ran away after Wally and her kissed. Right now Wally alone thinking what went wrong and surprisely Robyn is looking for a dress to wear to the dance... Poor Wally doesn't understand.**

* * *

***COLFR-2:36 PM* Wally's POV**

I'm sitting here all alone after Robyn ran away. Why didn't I go after her? I'm scared she didn't like the kiss and me saying I love her.

"You are so stupid Wally. Yes you are." I mumbled to myself.

Robyn is your best friend. Then you had to go and mess everything up. Your best friend is gone and she didn't even tell you where she is going.

I'm an idiot! I should have keep those feeling down inside me.

I love Robyn. I really do. Please love me back.

I fell like I'm forever alone.

***COLFR- 2:47 PM* Robyn's POV**

I am looking for a dress area away from were Wally is. I feel stupid for running away from him.

To make-up I'll dress up.

I looked around for a perfect dress. Blue, yellow, sundress, or strips?

RED AND YELLOW! HIS COSTUME!

Yes that it's! Now what kind?

This is why I hate shopping. You can't go in and grab a random thing. You have to think a very long time.

"Excuse me miss. Do you need help?" OMG! It's Megan,

"Yes! I need a dress in yellow and red." I said the only things I know.

"Well... What size do you need? And how do you want the dress?" Meg asked.

"That's what I need help with. I'm going to the couples dress tonight. So something easy to move in, but that will not fall." I said looking at her.

"Let's go look for you." She smiled her nicest smile at me.

Great. Let's look around.

***With Wally* Wally's POV**

I was still sitting there, when Kaldur, the oddball, joined me at the table.

"Wally, you ok?" Kaldur asked me.

"Y-y-y-yes, *Sniff* I guess." I was crying before.

He just sat there awhile, then smiled. He stood up. "Wally, you need a suit. Not your normal suit, a dressy suit." He said.

"Why?" I asked not really caring.

"You will see..." He laughed like a villain, then started to cough.

"Wow! You OK?"I padded him on the back.

"Me ok!" He said, "Let's 'G' to the 'O'."

***With Robyn and Megan* Robyn's POV**

"Ok! How is that?" Meg asked from the outside of the dressing room.

The dress was a one strap, red sparkles lines with yellow lines. It hugged at the hips and looked really good.

"It's... WOW! Just wow! I love it!" I was surprised that I like a dress.

"I knew you would like it Robyn." I don't care she knows my name without me telling her.

"Let's got to the dance! It's in a few minutes!" I said to Meg excitedly.

***With Wally and Kaldur* Wally's POV**

I stood there in a suit. It was black with a white shirt and a red bow.

"Do you like were suit?" A lady ask us.

"Yes thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She said.

We walked out. Kaldur almost forget my normal cloths. He either on the game or just way off.

We started to walk to the dance. No! No! I don't want people to see me puffy eyed and red eye.

We started to walk around the dance looking for something or someone. I looked at the people dancing.

"Wally!" Out of no were, Robyn hugged.

"R-Robyn?! What are you doing here?" I was still a little sad and now embarrassed.

"To dance with you." She answered.

"R-really?! To dance with m-me." I smiled at her.

I took her hand and walked out on the dance floor.

"Remember, one, two, and three. That's all, if you don't want to spin me or more then that is all." My dance partner said to me.

I started to dance the slow dance with Robyn. She is very good at dancing, that may be why she's good at fighting.

"Your good. Also I like your outfit. You look good in a tux." She said to me as I spin her.

"You too. Also you look good in a dress. I like the colors. They're better then mine." I said to the black hair girl with a short hair cut.

We danced and were losted in our own little world. I just love this. We didn't even see Bruce walk in.

"Robyn! Why are you dancing with Wally?" He asked and I almost dropped Robyn from the bending position.

"I asked him to dance with me. You know how I love to dance, Daddy." Robyn said to her dad.

Bruce sighed with a smile on his face. Did he accept Robyn and me dancing?

"Robyn, it's time to go home. If you want Wally can stay with us till his Uncle come to get him." Bruce said to us.

***Wayne Manor-11:00* Wally's POV**

We sat there talking and laughing. Bruce sat beside Robyn, watching us the whole time. It was a little scary with the Bats watching you. Does he know I'm inlove with his Girly Baby Bird.

Barry came and took me home. He was talking about how I may fall inlove and need to be careful.

I will remember this day for the rest of this life!

* * *

**1264 VIEWS! Now if only you will REVIEW! **


	10. Talk with the 'Ex'

******A Talk with the Ex... Well, was going to be girlfriend.**

**First up to say... I take that some of you guys think I'm making Kaldur out of character. I am. I don't like his normal personality and remember this started from a dream I had. He was acting this way in my dream. Anyway, if you don't like him acting this way, forget about reading this story. It's just easier for me to write Kaldur as an OC instead of his normal self.**

**Artemis is upset from Wally's and Robyn's kiss. Now the 'Boy' Wonder has to hear all about it and help her fell better... Which Robin doesn't want to do.**

**Also, Conner is dealing with the being mad at Wally and being happy for him having his first kiss.**

* * *

***Mount Justice- 3:53 PM* Robin's POV**

I'm at the mountain, dressed in my costume.

I'm in the kitchen with an apple in my hand. Thinking about yesterday. It was ok... No it wasn't! It was awesome, but something feels wrong about it.

"ROBIN!" Oh! Yes, Artemis. That's it. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! WERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled as she came down the hallway.

"Kitchen!" I yelled to the blonde.

She ran in and looked around. I could tell she been crying. She ran over and me.

"Wally kissed another girl!" She said in the hug.

_I know that._

"She wasn't even pretty!"

_HEY! He said I'm hotter than you!_

"She then went to a dance with him!" She was crying on my cape, that's now feels like a wet blanket.

"Artemis, you two weren't dating and Wally said he was tired of being pushed aside. He said that on the night mission." He really said that yesterday. "He moved on. Why can't you accepted that he no longer into you?"

"I liked the attention he gave me by liking me." She wiped he tears.

"Um... Do we have dip, chips, and frozen yogurt?" I asked looking around. "Mostly, I think you should talk to Meg, but I'm ok with helping you."

_No! I'M AREN'T!_

"Thank you, Robin." She grabbed the things I said and we went to her room.

***With Wally and Conner* Conner's POV**

"Robyn, is like stuck in my head. The way she dances, the way she talks, the way she KISSES. All is just wonderful." Wally said to me. I almost smacked the computer I was using.

"You guys kissed?" I asked.

"Yes we did!" He yelled.

_You KISSED my girl!_

"Are you ok, Supes?" I had my hands clutched in a fist so bad my hands were white.

"OH! Yeah, just can't understand the computer." I lied.

"Here. Let me help." He came over to me. "What do you need?"

"Internet..." I said to the red head.

"Here. As I was saying... She so good at everything and the dress she wore. OH! It was amazing." He went on as he fixed the computer to put internet on it.

"PLEASE! Stop..." I said in between my teeth.

"Her way of talking was so sweet... Like you can listen to chocolate..." He was in his dream land were he still talked to you.

"Stop..." I was getting angery.

"Her way of kissing... It was-!" I punched Wally and he hit the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I was telling you to stop but you sped up and-..." He cut me off.

"It's ok... I should of went slower on the showing you how to get internet." He got up from the ground.

"Yeah... You should over.." I said to the lop of red hair I saw.

***With Robin and Artemis* Robin's POV**

"So what should I do, Robin?" I calmed down Arty with the dip and chips. Now trying to get her to sleep with the ice-cream.

"Think of someone else you like and they like you back." I said to her.

"How will I know that?" She asked eating the ice-cream.

"How they act around you." I looked at the floor. "I would have seen my quicker, if I didn't look at other things." I thought of the kiss with Wally and the three words he said to me.

"Oh! Thank you Rob! You can really help a girl out. Are you sure you aren't a girl?" She smiled at me.

"I'm sure, I am not a girl." I was worry she knew but she took the not a girl thing.

I left the room and bumped into a sad Conner. He looked at me and hide his face. He had dry tears on his face.

"Conner? What's wrong?" I asked feeling worried as do normal females do when their friends are crying.

"I hurt Wally. I got really mad and everything was going fast. But he ok. I feel like crap now." He said looking down.

"It's ok, Conner. There are things that aren't on purpose." I said hugging the big guy.

"Thanks D-I mean Robin." He smiled as I started to walk away._not__ a girl."_

* * *

******1264 VIEWS! Now if only you will REVIEW!**


	11. Why are you playing with a doll, Robin?

******Why do you play with a doll, Robin?**

******Megan finds Robin playing with a doll at 11 pm, while everyone else is sleeping. Have fun reading this.**

******Robin is 14 in this story. If you want to know.**

******New forum. It may help with this story or others. RPG with Female Robin. Please check it out.**

_******T********his******** is the other voice.**_

* * *

***Mount Justice- 11:03 PM* Megan's POV**

I woke up because someone memories are going crazy. The memories are nice and sweet, but sad at the same time.

I heard talking. The person was also using another voice to talk to themselves. The laugh to them selves and went quit and would start talking again.

"So Macelynn, what do you think of the team?" The person asked themselves.

"_They are great._" The person used the other voice.

"I think they're great, too. Macelynn, do you think Artemis was really sad today?" The question voice.

"_Yes. She did like your help. Do you wish someone that someone would be there for you like that?_"The thing I saw around the corner was a doll in a hand_._

The doll was old and had a dress made out of washcloths. It had buttons for eyes and rope for hair. It had a smile on it that made you smile back at it.

"Yes, I do Macelynn." The person holding the doll said.

I walked more around the corner and saw the person playing with the doll was Robin. He plays with dolls?

"Why are you playing with a doll, Robin?" I asked and the boy jumped.

"M-M-Meg!... I wasn't... I mean... I... Uh." He said as he stood holding out the doll to me. "It was a present from my mom..."

"Oh! That would explain the good, but sad memories." I said as I took the doll from him. "She sure is pretty."

"Do you want to hear the story of how I got Macelynn?" He asked me.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"OK! It starts eight years ago..."

***8 Years ago. Haley Circus* Robyn's POV**

It is a day be my birthday. My family and me are in a town near the circus.

The shops had lots of toys, but we have no money to buy. My mom told me to pick a gift that I would like to get.

I saw this doll. It only cost four dollars. I know the money was for food.

"Mommy can you remake this doll for me?" I asked her.

We then went home. Both of us thinking about the doll and the next day.

***The next day***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as I walked into the tent.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as loud as I could. They laughed at my nicest.

We had cake, played games (even through I'm the only kid in the circus), and started to unwrap the gifts.

I got to my family gift to me. I looked at the newspaper-wrapping. It was small and light.

I start to open the gift. It started to show colors.

It was a doll in purple washcloths, with blue buttons for eyes and red rope for hair. It looked like the doll at the store, but made out of things you can find in a circus.

"It's the prettiest thing I seen Mommy!" I hugged her.

***8 Years later* Robyn's POV**

"Macelynn has always been there for me. Even when my family left me and went to Heaven." I looked up at the celling, which was panting how I throught Heaven was like.

"WOW! That's Heaven?" Meg said to me.

"How I see it... Don't tell people about Macelynn, please." I said to the red head and green skin girl.

"I promise." She said to me.

***Outside the room* No POV**

"Robyn plays with dolls?" Wally whispered to the boy beside him.

"She always did. I knew about this before I knew she was a she not a he." Conner said to the red head.

"It surprised me." Wally said.

"Me, too." Conner said.

* * *

**1942 Views. 10 favs, and 12 follwers. Thank you Everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. How did he know and I didn't?

******How did he know and I didn't?**

******Thank you people who are on my forum. This is about Bruce finding out... Which is from the forum!**

******Kaldur finds out first then convinces Robyn to tell Batman.**

* * *

***Mount Justice- 3:48* No POV**

'Boy or girl?' Kaldur thought as Robin sat in front of him.

Robin just sat there waiting.

"Robin are you a boy or girl?" Kaldur asked.

The last mission they had a villain made a comment of Robin being a girl... Now Kaldur is question him or her.

"Why are you asking? I'm a..." Robin fell silent.

"A girl. Why patented to be a boy?" Kaldur asked as he looked at the female.

Robin blushed. "I didn't do this cause I wanted to... Everyone thought I was a boy and Batman didn't want a girl to be hurt by the creeps in the world." Robin put a hand on her face.

"He knows, right?" Kaldur asked her.

"I don't know... I thinks he does." Robin looked around embarrass at their talk.

"That it..." Kaldur said shaking his head, "We are going to tell batman. No if, ands or buts."

Robin said nothing to him, bit only followed him.

They walked to the mission room where batman was.

Kaldur pushed Robin to say the first word.

"Batman..." Robin said in a uneasy tone.

"What?" He didn't take his eyes off the computer he was at.

"KALDUR!... Has something to say..." Robin said stepping behind Kaldur.

"What no its..." Kaldur stopped talking when Batman looked at him. "Actually it's robin that want to talk to you. SHE has something to say." Then he left the room.

I-I... I'm a girl..." She looked at her mentor.

Even though batman looked the same in the outside, in the inside he shutdown.

"Ok." He stated before turning back to look at the computer.

"I am going to be out today..." Robin was thinking about how easy that was. (Wait till she gets home tonight!)

Make sure your home by your curfew!" Batman called out.

"I will!" Robin yelled back.

***Wayne Manor- 10:52***

Robin returned home a few minutes after her curfew. She turn to sneak into her room.

Bruce was sitting in the main living room waiting for Robyn.

"Hello..." Robyn said as she knew he was waiting for her.

He nodded at her after seeing she was there.

Why are you not in bed?" She asked as her thoughts worried.

"I... I need to talk to you." Bruce motion for her to sit down.

She sat down. "Is it about curfew? I know I'm late. It wasn't my fault." She said calmly.

"Its not that... Why didnt you tell me you were a girl?" Bruce said.

"I was scaried." She looked at Bruce with sad eyes.

Bruce let out a sigh. "Why would you be scared. Is it because you thought it would be better if i thought you were a boy."

"Everyone always thought I was a boy.. When I say I'm a girl they think I can do anything... And I am not the Girly girl that people may think." Robyn looked at him. "Scared of not being there for you like my parents did to keep me safe... Saying girls don't need to fight or be near boys... But my friends or boys and you mostly fight bad guys... I want to be there."

Bruce looked at her with a poker face. Then a smirk came to his face "Batgirl... catwoman... huntress... and few others."

Robyn looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you... Is there anything you want to know about me?"

"No..." He smiled at her. "But you have to tell Alfred though."

Robyn found Alfred in the kitchen making her supper.

Alfred was fixing a later dinner for Robyn. He had heard the entire conversation.

'Its about time she told him' he thought to himself.

"Thats good to know, Mistress Robyn." Alfred smiled as turned to look at her. "Do you want me to change the setting of your room or how about go get you actual clothes that actually suits you?"

"I like how everything is, but a few more bras will be fine. Most of the time I use something to look like I don't have boobs." Robyn looked down at her chest.

Of course Misteess Robyn." Alfred lightly laughed and he put a plate of food on the table "Now come and eat. we have a busy day tommorow. I cant have you masqurading as a boy any longer."

"Alfred, did you know?" She asked as she started to eat.

"You notice things when you bare to be my age." Aflred smile at her.

'How could Master Bruce not know about Robyn?' Alfred thought as Robyn walked back into the livingroom.

"Bruce... Are things going to be different?" She really wanted to know.

"Not really. Just how the media will be told." Bruce looked her in the eyes, "That will be your punishment."

"I don't care about that... I want things around her to be like I was still a boy." Robyn sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about that... At least you told me now not later." Bruce said.

"Why that?" She looked at him as she hide her worries.

"Puberty." Bruce stated.

"Oh... Great." Robyn looked at the TV.

* * *

**2724 Views. 12 favs, and 15 follwers. Thank you Everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Go to forum RPG with Female Robin to help out.**

**(OCs allowed)**


	13. At School!

******At School!**

******This is just a random one.**

******Please read this!**

******I'm running out of ideas! The forum helps a little.**

******Will you guys help me with the next part?**

******Has to be Conner doing Megan's plan to get Robyn.**

******The best one wins and I'll put your name on the chapter.**

* * *

***********Gotham Academy*** No POV

Robyn was not happy at all. Wearing a skirt to small, lipstick that taste bad, and Artemis sending her death looks, but she kept on smiling.

"Dixie! How it going, gurl?" Josh said as he walked up to get a high five.

She didn't give him a high five. "Bad... Really unhappy right now."

"Why?!" He began to worry. "Is it Wally's said to be Ex or the girl wanting to be Conner's girl?"

"Wally's 'Ex'." Robyn moved her hair to see. "I also have to see her next class."

"I could stop that for ya." Josh smiled.

Robyn thought about it. "No."

"Ok... Well see you at your fennel." Josh laughed as he walked away.

"See ya." Robyn smiled to herself.

_'Maybe Artemis will not remember you.' _Robyn's reflection said as she walked by the windows.

'Maybe.' She thought.

When Robyn came into the classroom, Artemis was right in front of her.

"Listen here! Wallace is my man. No one and I mean NO ONE will take him from me." She growled at Robyn.

"Then make your move, Arty." Robyn walked around her.

"What?! He kissed you! How do I make a move when he LIKES YOU?!" Artemis grabbed Robyn hair.

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!" Robyn flipped Artemis on to a table. "Look Artemis. If you would have showed you liked him when he liked you, this would have never happen."

Artemis looked up from her spot on the table. "Really? How did you do that?" Artemis got up.

"I don't know." Then the girls sat down beside each other.

**(Note: The teacher wasn't in the room and the students love to watch a fight**

* * *

***Happy Harbor School* No POV**

Conner was walking around upset. 'He kissed her. He kissed her.' Was always on his mind.

"Conner, what's wrong?" Megan asked the tall boy.

"I don't want to get you mad though..." Conner walked away from her.

"No one kissed me." She said to him.

"Wally kissed a girl I like... Which is not you." Conner stopped to she Megan upset than became happy again.

"I got an idea!" Megan grabbed Conner's hand.

"Ooookkkk..." He yelled as he was pulled down the hallway really fast.

* * *

***Central City* No POV**

Wally was not in class today because class is outside today. A science trip around to look at what's happening.

'I kissed her and Artemis was so mad!' Wally thought as he walked along.

"Wally! Whattach thinking?" The boy beside him asked.

"About a girl. I kissed her over the break." Wally said.

"Hey everyone! Wally kissed a girl!" Wally smiled at the boy. "What's that look for?"

Wally picked yup the boy and tossed him into the pool near by.

Everyone was laughing at the boy and said to the teacher he slip and fell in.

"Wally!" The boy chased after the red head.

* * *

**3213 Views. 12 favs, and 15 follwers. Thank you Everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Go to forum RPG with Female Robin to help out.**

**(OCs allowed)**


	14. The Flu

******The Flu**

******I'm doing this for a guest. The flu is with Robyn.**

******No Artemis or Megan in this.**

******For those of you who voted on my poll thank you. And the winner is... Conner!**

* * *

***********Mount Justice* No POV**

Conner was thinking about Meg's plan to get Robyn, when he heard a sneezed.

"Bless you." He called out.

"Thank you!" Robyn's normal voiced called.

The sneezing continued and the boys kept saying bless you to Robyn.

Conner was getting worried. Robyn was still sneezing when it was night time.

"Robyn are you sick?" He asked as Wally and Kaldur walked in.

"I think so. But don't worry guys." Robyn wiped her nosed.

"Robyn has the flu?!" Wally screeched.

"Yes, Kid Mouth!" Conner was getting to Wally's nicknames.

"Quit it Superdork!" Wally yelled.

"Guys..." Robyn said as she coughed.

"Yes, Robyn?" They said to together.

"Please stop." She said.

"I will, Rob." Conner said.

"I will, too." Wally said.

Kaldur sighed. "I never started."

The night was falling harder on them and Robyn's flu is getting worst.

"She needs soup." Kaldur said as he held onto his book.

"No. Cold medicine." Wally said.

"Soup."

"Medicine."

"Soup."

**As they were fighting**

Conner was making soup for Robyn. He also had a cut up apple for her.

_*Go slower than what Wally did.* _He thought.

He walked to Robyn's room and knocked on the door. He had the soup in other hand as he knocked.

"You can come in." She called weakly.

Conner came in smiling. Hoping to make Robyn feel better.

"Hi, Supes." Robyn looked in his hands. "With soup?"

"Yep." He said softly.

He sat down beside Robyn. He took out a spoon and looked at Robyn.

"It's chicken noonies soup." He winked at the blushing bird.

"Ugrn..." Robyn rolled the opposite way from Conner.

"Sorry. Here eat." He held out a spoonful.

"UGRN!" She didn't take it.

"Oh. Just calm down and eat the soup." He said as he rolled her back over to him.

She huffed and open her mouth. Conner quickly put some in her mouth before she could say no.

Robyn blushed. "No need to feed me like a baby bird." She told him after getting the soup down.

"But you are one." Conner said as he grabbed a piece of the apple and began to peal it.

In the door way, Kaldur and Wally watched as the two laughed and smiled at each other.

"I see..." Kaldur said was a nod. Then walked a away, knowing what Conner is doing.

Wally was getting mad. He saw Robyn first. Well, of coarse, he see every girl first.

"Robyn, are you feeling better?" Conner asked after she ate the apple.

"I do feel better. After you gave me the soup, I haven't sneezed or cough." Robyn said to him smiling.

"I put some medicine in it." Conner smiled as Wally eyes widen.

It took both medicine and soup to get the flu to fly away from the baby bird.

* * *

**3536 Views, 14 favs, and 16 follwers. Thank you Everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Go to forum RPG with Female Robin to help out.**

**(OCs allowed)**


	15. Robyn's Love

******Robyn's love**

******This is made because of the poll. Remember who won.**

* * *

***********Wayne Manor* Robyn's POV**

I sat there in the living room. I was sick the day before and I have new feelings.

_'Conner or Wally?'_ I thought as I ate my dinner.

"Miss Robyn, are you ok?" Alfred asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know.. I got new feelings for people." I looked up to see him smiling.

"Is it a funny pit feeling?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said to Alfred.

"Love, Miss Robyn. It's love." Alfred said to me.

_'I LOVE HIM?!' _I thought as I blushed_._

"Um.. I-I... I LOVE HIM?!" I screamed and ran up from the table.

I laid on my bed. I had my blankets of my head. I would repeat what I said in my mind.

"Robyn?" Bruce or Alfred would call to me, but I wouldn't answer.

"Come in..." I called flatly this time.

The person walked in and sat at the end of my bed and another stood by my nightstand.

"Rob?" It's Conner.

"Are you ok?" It's Wally.

I gulped. "Y-yeah..." I said weakly.

"No you aren't." Conner must be the one beside the nightstand. "If so, why hide under your blankets?"

"I-I... I'm not ok..." I said to them.

"What's wrong?" Wally lays down.

"I love someone..." I was blushing.

"Who?" I hear them say softly.

"Your both are great... But I only like one of you and love the other." I said as I took off the blankets.

Conner looked sad and Wally looked worried.

"Who do you like?" Conner asked.

"I like... Walls..." I looked at Wally, he looked heart broken.

"Oh... Ok.." He looked away.

"We are still best friends." I told him. "I love Conner..."

* * *

**3695 Views, 15 favs, and 16 follwers. Thank you Everyone!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Go to forum RPG with Female Robin to help out.**

**(OCs allowed)**


	16. Getting Together

******Getting Together**

******Robyn and Conner are getting together.**

* * *

***********Wayne Manor* Conner's POV**

I stood there, red face and smiling. Meg's plan got me my dream girl.

Wally got up and left the room. He must be mad.

"Are you sick, Conner? You feel very warm." I looked down to see a red face Robyn looking at me.

"N-no. Just happy." I said to her.

She gasped and blushed hard. "I-I... Didn't know you liked me back."

"I do..." I sat down on the bed. "You are pretty and smart. There is nothing to not love about you." I was heating up as I talked to her and I could see her heating up also.

"Stop, you're making me blush." She giggled.

"I noticed." I moved her hair out of her eyes.

Robyn blushed harder. "I love you." She pulled closer.

"I love you, too." I pulled her into a kiss.

Her eyes closed and she accepted it. I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled away slowly. I was still smiling.

Robyn was smiling and had a look in her eyes.

"Let's go out." Robyn said to me.

"Sure!" I said quickly.

I grabbed her hand and walked out the room to the living room. Bruce, Alfred, Wally, and Barry was there.

"We are going out, Daddy." Robyn said as she ran to Bruce.

Wally was sating there looking happy now. He walked up to me.

"Keep her happy and if you hurt her... You will no longer have a soul." He said the last part angrily.

"I will not hurt her." I said to him.

"Good." He smiled at me.

Robyn came back and hugged me. "We are allowed to date!" She yelled happily.

I blushed and hugged her back.

**The END!**

* * *

**3851 Views, 16 favs, and 17 followers.**

**The end of this story.**

**I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL, IF YOU REVIEW SAYING MAKE A SEQUEL!**


End file.
